Promise You'll Be There To Pull Me Trough
by OncerSwarekJateHudsonGscout22
Summary: "Everyone deserves their independence Finn, and whatever you have to deal with on a daily basis should not define how you live your life. Should not give you chains, but the ability to break them." Finn had always had a disability to deal with but he was a fighter and no matter what, he knew he had to do whatever it took, but not alone. Sequel to "if They hurt you, they hurt me to
1. Chapter 1

**Promise You'll Be There To Pull Me Trough,**

**"Everyone deserves their independence Finn, and whatever you have to deal with on a daily basis should not define how you live your life. Should not give you chains, but the ability to break them."**

**Finn had always had a disability to deal with but he was a fighter and no matter what, he knew he had to do whatever it took, but not alone. Sequel to "if they hurt you, they hurt me too."**

**A/N: Hello lovely people! Today marks a year since we lost Cory and as I look back on how he continues to make an impact in my life and in the ones of so many others, today I celebrate him... I do hope you like the sequel and continue to share your thoughts with me. I had honestly struggled to begin and write this but since so many of you loved it as much as I did, I thought not to hold it any longer.**

**As always, this is so close to my heart and I hope that true my own experience I do the character of Finn Hudson justice.**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own glee... Cory, this is for you!**

**Chapter 1:**

Finn couldn't believe he had been living in New York for a month now. He was sharing an apartment with his friends and Rachel as he had set up to do, had had the most amazing pizza and experience the magic of he city first hand. It was all roses and birds as of now, but he'd be starting on school soon, and that terrified him.

He didn't know whether or not he'd be accepted at school, he had his fair share of hardships trough out the school system; even after meeting Rachel.

"Finn! Come on, dinner is ready!" Everyone pitches in at the loft. Santana, Kurt and Rachel worked at a diner, sometimes it has it's perks because they brought good food home or sometimes they have to cook. As for him, he worked a desk job, mostly from home, his cousin Ray, ran a small clothes store not so far from the loft and he managed the place. It's not what he wanted to do for a living but for one, he's grateful Christopher got him and Ray to connect. He sure needed the money.

"In a minute!" Finn called from his room, well his and Rachel's but she was working the night shift so she might be coming home later tonight.

"Your quesadillas are going to get cold or else eaten by me so you better hurry up!" The Latina said in a motherly way that made Finn roll his eyes. He groaned and swung his legs off to the side to push himself from bed.

"Finn?" Kurt came in knocking slowly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He knew Kurt disapproved of him working on the bed because of his hip, which would hurt after a while. Finn took a hold of one of his crutches beside the bed and pulled himself up.

"About time Lurch!" Santana roared. "I already ate one!"

"I knew you would." Finn smirked as he sat down. They all ate quietly, until Kurt rant him out to Santana about him not following the rules, and Finn felt as if he had never left home.

"Would you guys stop, I'm not a kid, you don't need to check upon me every five minutes... I can do it."

"We know you can Finn, but we still worry."

"Yeah I know." The door opened to reveal Rachel.

"Hey guys! Guess what I brought?"

"I really don't think leftovers are good for my figure." Kurt said as Finn laughed. "What did you bring?" His eyes shined.

"Key lime pie!" Rachel said "It's almost the whole thing." She discarded on the fridge so it wouldn't melt.

"So, you might want to tell your baby of a boyfriend to actually listen to me Berry."

"Oh, what did he do now?" Rachel said as she kissed him.

"Working on the bed, instead of the perfectly fine desk we managed to find for him." Kurt informed her, much to Finn's dismay.

"Guys, Every person I know does it, it's just easier." Finn said.

"You mean lazier." Santana said taking a bite of her dinner and moving to get one for Rachel. "It's not good for anyone Finn, trust me okay?"

"So it's just worse for me?" Rachel bit her lip.

"No, she's not saying that Finn, I mean yes, we all do it, but it can't do any good to our backs," Rachel reasoned.

"You didn't answer my question." Finn said annoyed. "It's not like I don't feel my legs guys or I might end up paralyzed or..."

"Exactly. We just want to make things easier for you Finn." Kurt put in. That's why we..."

"Well, I don't need you to babysit me." Rachel had seen more of this episodes, Finn didn't like to be helped or treated any different, no matter how good of an intention people had with him, so if people typed and did ever everything from the bed, he would too.

"Fine, do you want me to treat you as an equal?" Santana said, "you're on dishes duty tonight!" Finn decided it was not wise to push his luck with Santana as she was doing his therapy with him. And he didn't want to get into her bad side.

* * *

Life had taught a man a few tricks and Finn had his own when it came to doing house chores. It made him tired as his feet didn't stand his weight much if he was standing but it was easier to be done this way, this was when Rachel found him supporting his body against the sink to keep his balance.

"Hey." She moved to his side, grabbing a towel, "want some help?"

Finn turned his head to look at Rachel. "I'm not sure Sargent Lopez would approve of that." Finn said bitterly.

"She's just looking out for you Finn... You know how dangerous it is to damage your hip..."

"But it's fine." Finn sighed.

"It might not be on the long run and you know it." She leaned to caress his face. They remained quiet for a moment. Rachel was right, his hip had actually begs to get a bit more annoying than usual and that worried him. He didn't want to have surgery.

"I think we are all done here" Rachel said after a moment. "Lets go to bed." He let out a deep breath as he grabbed on to the furniture to avoid having to let go of Rachel's hand.

"Just give me a minute." Finn told Rachel as she let him go near Santana's door.

"Come in." Came his friend's voice.

"Hey Santana, I just wanted to say sorry about snapping at you..."

She looked up from the book she was reading. Finn moved awkwardly towards the bed.

"Not so fun doing the dishes?"

"No, not really." Finn said siting on the bed. "I know you just war to help me."

"I do. And you act like a brat." She admitted.

"I'm sorry." He made eyes at her and she rolled hers.

"Yeah, yeah I know, just go to bed Finn." He rolled his eyes.

"Goodnight San."

"Are you coming?" Finn asked as Rachel stood by the door.

"Go ahead, I'll be there soon." Finn nodded and left the room slowly.

"So... You, are you mad too?"

"Not really no." Rachel admitted. "Goodnight Santana."

By the time Rachel made it out of the bathroom after her night ritual, Finn had already fallen asleep. She moved to join him on the bed as she covered them with the covers, kissing his cheek. "Good night Finn, I love you.."

**So what did you guys think? It's not a very long one but It might be able to give us a first glimpse of their life in New York, and the role everyone will begin to play.**

**Next one: Finn continues to adjust to the city as school approaches. And what's happened to everyone?**

**Thanks for reading and Please share your thoughts. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Promise You'll Be There To Pull Me Trough,**

**"Everyone deserves their independence Finn, and whatever you have to deal with on a daily basis should not define how you live your life. Should not give you chains, but the ability to break them." Finn had always had a disability to deal with but he was a fighter and no matter what, he knew he had to do whatever it took, but not alone. Sequel to "if they hurt you, they hurt me too."  
A/N: hello lovely Finchel lovers! I'm back with a new chapter! I do hope you like it! I changed it a bit than I originally intended to. But it's sort of angsty and sweet, or at least I think so! Thank you for the support! **

**I dont own Glee!**

**Chapter 2:**

Finn froze on the spot as he let go of his phone. He and Christopher had had some kind of contact over the last few years, for one he had got him in touch with Ray about the job, had exchanged a couple emails ever since, but nothing too major.  
"Finn? Who was on the phone? You look like you've seen a ghost.." His brother said casually.  
"Umm. My dad called, he's in New York."  
"What? What does he want?" Kurt asked curiously. "Is he okay?" Finn shrugged.  
"He asked me to meet him for lunch." Finn said much as a little boy.  
"Are you going?" Kurt could see how much this was affecting him, more than he let on, Kurt knew.  
"Going where?" Came Santana's voice.  
"My dad called."  
"He wants to meet with Finn for lunch." Kurt put in. Santana examined Finn for a moment.  
"And so? Suddenly he shows interest in rebuilding a relationship with you? Sounds frisky Finn."  
Finn let out a deep breath. Santana was right. Christopher's involvement in his and Puck's life came to an extent of whenever he wanted to help, but he had never been the doting father Burt or Will were. Or had been to him.  
He had not told Rachel about it because he knew what she thought of her dad.  
"Finn? You're awfully quiet." They were all having dinner. Santana and Kurt glanced at each other and then back at Finn. "Everything okay?"  
"Umm... I just remembered I have to call Blaine before he goes to bed, I'll..."  
"Wait Kurt." Finn pleaded. "Rachel.."  
"Finn, what's wrong?"  
"I... I got a call from my dad today, he said he wants to meet up for lunch." Rachel's eyes locked with his for a minute.  
"Oh, and are you going?" Uff. He'd expect her to scream at him.  
"Uh wait, you're not pissed?" Finn was utterly surprised . Rachel bit her lip. "I thought.."  
"I... Where you thinking about it, going I mean?"  
"I don't know. It's pretty unexpected but he has been helping me a lot with Ray and all so I guess, I should go." Finn and his kind hearted soul. In Rachel's eyes Christopher had been nothing but a neglecting, unattended father, even after Puck had gone to Florida to live with him, she'd had her doubts about his dad.  
"Then, I suppose you should." She said with a smile.

Christopher picked him up the next day.  
"Hey buddy." His dad said with a kind smile. Linda emerged from the cab a moment later. "Want some help with those?" His dad motioned to his crutches.  
"Finn, I'm so happy to see you! Your dad told me about school. You must be excited!" Finn managed to get in the front of the cab as his dad held the door open for him.  
"I'm excited but it's scary too." Finn told Linda shyly.  
"Oh you should! But for all the right reasons Finn! NYU is a very good school."  
"One of the best." His dad agreed. Finn let out a deep breath. He wondered how Rachel was, she had not been able to come with him because she had a last minute audition and he insisted she should go.

By the time they made it to the hotel Finn was a bit more relaxed. His dad and Linda seemed to really want to spend time with him. Christopher had asked Finn about his job and he'd said Ray had been pretty amazingly understanding about Finn's situation.  
"Honey, where's that lovely girlfriend of yours? You are still together right?" Finn smiled widely.  
"Yes, we are."  
"Aww well, you're adorable together. Where's is she going to go to school?" Finn let it out. He began to talk about Rachel like she was the most amazing thing in his life. And there was no lie in that.  
"So, umm are the girls here?" Finn asked shyly as they began to eat. Finn had two little sisters on his dad's side. Haley was 4 and Diana was 2.  
"As a matter of fact they are." Linda smirked. "They are with the sitter though, they are dying to see their big brother."

* * *

"Berry! Earth to Rachel!" Santana snapped her fingers together. "You couldn't possibly clean that any further."  
"Sorry." Rachel lifted her head up. "I'm just worried about Finn."  
"Me too girl. The thing is, Finn is a big boy and he has the right to see his dad. You can't protect him forever."  
"I would if I could, Santana, what if he hurts him, you haven't heard everything... He is ashamed of Finn, afraid even, he doesn't know how to react around the boy he didn't want to face raising and now, all of the sudden, he's interested in Finn?"  
"A change of heart?"  
"There's no such thing! Not when you made a choice like that. He decided to leave Finn to his luck."  
"And yet, he's here now. Just like when your mom decided to give you up and then wanted to be a part of your life." True, Shelby had reached out to Rachel a few years before. She felt uneasy and scared about the prospect of having her mother be a part of her. Just as she imagined Finn would be about having Chris in his.

**What are Christopher's real intentions and how does Rachel really feel about Finn and his independence in New York? Thanks for reading! dont forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Promise You'll Be There To Pull Me Trough,**

**"Everyone deserves their independence Finn, and whatever you have to deal with on a daily basis should not define how you live your life. Should not give you chains, but the ability to break them." Finn had always had a disability to deal with but he was a fighter and no matter what, he knew he had to do whatever it took, but not alone. Sequel to "if they hurt you, they hurt me too."  
A/N: hello lovely people! I hope you like this new chapter! I'm so glad everyone is liking the sequel, as always it's so special to my heart so thank you...  
On to the story! Enjoy!  
I don't own Glee!  
Chapter 3: **

"Where in the world were you?!" Rachel snapped as soon as Finn opened the door to the loft. Santana and Kurt by her side. Finn frowned.  
"I kind of fell asleep watching a movie with the girls... I wasn't out drinking or anything like that..." He said eyeing his girlfriend carefully.  
"You should have called Finn." Kurt said calmly.  
"I couldn't really call you if I was unconscious, right?" Finn huffed. He made his way to the couch, dragging his feet.  
"Please tell me someone drove you here?" Rachel asked worriedly. She genuinely spent every minute of the day sick to her stomach at the thought of something happening to him, specially because he seemed keen to spend so much time with Christopher. It had only been a few days since he'd been in New York and he called Finn everyday, and it made Rachel really anxious.

"I took a cab." He said. "I'm sorry I was late." Rachel's face softened.  
"Okay, okay, so now that we've all settled it, I'm off to bed." Kurt smiled. "Good night."  
"Good night Kurt."  
"Next time, don't make her keep us up all night Frankenteen, okay? It's not good for my alter ego." Santana brushed Finn's head.

* * *

"What's her problem anyway?" Finn asked Kurt the next day. Santana and Rachel were still sleeping.  
"She's Rachel, so she worries." Kurt sipped his tea.  
"It's not like I can't take care of myself Kurt, I'm not..."  
"What?" His brother read his face. "This isn't Lima Finn, not everyone knows you, you need to be more careful."  
"I was with my dad!" Finn said stressing out. "You of all people should be on my side Kurt." Kurt frowned.  
"Why? Because my mother is dead? Believe me Finn, it would be wonderful to see her again but I know I can't..."  
"Yeah, but I can!" Finn added in. "He actually wants something to do with me Kurt." Kurt bit his lip. "For the first time in my life I feel like he's finally accepted me, for who I am."  
"And that's wonderful, it is Finn, but... He's left before, and I mean he's going back to Florida soon, so what makes you think he won't be as evasive as he once was?" Finn had to blink a couple times. What if he was?

* * *

Rachel made her way inside the wide hotel, she didn't know if she'd actually find Chris here, but she had to try.  
"Excuse me? I'm looking for Christopher Hudson?" She told the lady at the reception.  
"Rachel?" A voice said behind her. It was Linda. "Look at you! You look wonderful, I keep telling Finn to bring you over but he never does." The woman was the same sweet talker she was when Rachel had first met her. Her two daughters were on a double stroller.  
"I have been really busy, school is about to start..."  
"Of course, of course." She smiled. "Finn tells me you are going to NYADA."  
"I am." She said confidently.  
"That boy is so proud of you, you know? You're all he talks about." Rachel bit her lip. "What brings you here?"  
"Finn.."  
"Well, he isn't here, he said he had work to finish."  
"No, I mean I'm here because Of Finn." The woman frowned.  
"Why don't you come up? I have to put the girls to bed."  
And so they did. After Linda put the girls to sleep, Rachel considered if being here was actually a good idea.

* * *

"Oh sorry man." Finn heard a voice say behind him. He was at NYU to check if everything was in order for the beginning of the school year. Santana was there too but she'd drifted off around . He almost tripped but managed to keep his crutches steady.  
"No problem." Finn was face to face with a blonde boy. "It happens all the time." The boy smiled.  
"Must be a pain."  
"Sometimes." Finn admitted. "I'm Finn Hudson."  
"Charlie Stevens." Finn balanced his crutch so he could shake hands."nice to meet you Finn."  
"You too."  
"So, where are you Off to Finn?"  
"Majoring in teaching, you?"  
"Special education."  
"That's cool."  
"Yeah well...my brother is autistic. He's my inspiration, I'm hoping to help other kids reach their potential..but I'm sure you know all about that, otherwise, why would you be here,right?"

**So I'm thinking Finn has a new friend! Yes! And will Rachel be right about wanting to protect Finn? Or is she holding him back?  
Thanks for reading! I'm so glad you're liking it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Promise You'll Be There To Pull Me Trough**

**"Everyone deserves their independence Finn, and whatever you have to deal with on a daily basis should not define how you live your life. Should not give you chains, but the ability to break them." Finn had always had a disability to deal with but he was a fighter and no matter what, he knew he had to do whatever it took, but not alone. Sequel to "if they hurt you, they hurt me too."  
A/N: hello lovely Finchel lovers! I'm back with a new chapter! I do hope you like it! I think it turned out good! Thank you for the support! **

**I don't own Glee!**

**Chapter 4: **

You would think Rachel would become accustomed to Christopher Hudson by now, well she hadn't. And just as Finn told her his dad was going to Florida and wanted to meet them for diner made her frown and bit her lip, but Finn was so excited.. he really was and that worried her, it worried her because of what would happen to Finn after he left.

"How do I look?" Rachel asked Kurt twirling around in her dress. Santana and Kurt were watching a movie.

"You look fine, why?"

"It's for dinner tonight." she said with no excitement at all.

"Oh, well you look fine... considering you are about to have diner with someone as fake as Linda Ludlow." Kurt added in.

"Does Finn know you're not excited about this?" Santana asked consciously making Rachel more anxious.

"You.. you don't want to go?" a hurt voice said from the threshold of the room, Finn stood by the side of the door, he was wearing a NYU sweatshirt and jeans, his barefoot feet hit the floor as the coldness in his voice. His hair was messy and his eyes weary. He walked slowly, making sure his steps were slow and constant as he didn't like to use his crutches inside the loft. Rachel stared at him. "Why not?"

"Finn..." She said slowly.

"What's your problem anyway?" He said bluntly. Finn wasn't the one to snap at her, unless he'd been bottling up for a while. "Is it because I like to spend the last week before school with my dad instead of you?"

"That has nothing to do with that, I'm glad about you spending time with your dad, spending time on your own, that's a good thing..." Rachel smiled softly. "It's just... I don't want you to get disapointed when he's gone and you are waiting for him for another 10 years of your life Finn..." He looked at her is disbelief, clearly she didn't think a man could make his wrongs right.

"Finn..."

"Stay out of this Kurt!" He snapped. "This is her problem, not yours... You know what Rach? You can treat me like a baby in a lot of stuff and I put up with it because I know it's important to you, but I'm not a child and I can make my own decisions, my head isn't messed up."

"I'm just trying to spare you the pain of saying goodbye Finn, I know your father betrayed you so many times to count, I know how he feels about..."

"What?"

"Your disability..."

"Yeah, because it all comes to that, doesn't it?" There was nothing but pain in his voice.

* * *

"Finn?" a worried Will Shuester said on the phone as he had seven missed calls from his nephew.

"Hey uncle Will." Finn sighed into the phone.

"Everything okay?"

"No, not really..." and hen he let out what had happened that night. From his fallout with Rachel from dinner by himself with Linda and Chris, surprisingly Rachel had showed up half way trough dinner with an apologetic look and sadness in her eyes. From then on, everything spiraled down, Chris had said he was so happy he could reconnect with Finn and hoped to be a part of his life from then on, and yet Finn set up himself for another turn when they told him they were moving to Europe. Finn felt like tat ten year old again, his face transformed. This was all a sick joke to all of them wasn't it? Had Chris set up his mind to mess with Finn just as he was about to begin trusting him?

"I don't expect you to understand Finn.."

"Does Puck know?" Finn had asked.

"Yes, I've told him too. He asked me to let you know, called it the decent thing to do..."

"You think it was? To get close to me and then just tell me you're leaving again?"

Chris sighed. He had told him he was no longer needed in his life, he was a man now, a man he was proud of even though he had nothing to with, and when Finn had thought of who Chris had been on his life, he wanted to scream, he had been the man who'd walked out on him and his family because he couldn't bear the fact of raising someone like him, in-spite of everything that had never changed.

* * *

"How is he doing?" Kurt asked as Rachel closed the door behind her, the sound of the TV loud as it could be to fight with Finn's furious drumming.

"How do you think?" Santana groaned. "I swear I'm going to kick his white butt!"

"Santana, he needs to process this" Rachel slumped back on the couch next to Kurt.

"At the expense of my sanity?" her best friend shouted over. "Nah, no way in hell!" Rachel heard the drumming subside. She was sure Finn had gone to bed because she heard the sound of slams.

"I'm afraid to go in there." Kurt added worriedly.

"It's not like you didn't warn him Berry." Santana said at the sight of Rachel's distraught face.

"I wish I had been wrong..." she sighed as the door opened widely to reveal Finn, his hands were red and his face tired.

"Come here Frankenteen" Santana was the fist one to move, the tenderness of which she sometimes treated Finn never ceased to amaze everyone. Santana reached for his hand and dragged him to the couch slowly.

"Finn? are you alright?"

"You were right... He said slowly. Santana had gotten up to get an icepack for his hand which she was pretty sure was swollen by now. "You were right and I didn't listen to you...I'm sorry..."

"It's okay... you always want to believe the best in people and that's a gift Finn..."

"Hasn't really worked out for me so far has it?"She kissed him, and without words needed she made him feel better.

she held on to him like when he was ten and she would always do if he needed her. He kissed her softly, while Kurt stood up to make some tea.

"I've got just the thing..." Santana brought the cold artifact and a beer in tow. Rachel eyed her disapprovingly. "Oh relax man hands, this will make him sleepy in the least."

"Good, give me" Finn stretched his arm out. Santana rolled her eyes as she sat next to him on the couch, Kurt made his way over a moment later. "So, what are we watching?"

"Project Runway..." the three of them mused at him, Finn rolled his eyes and took a sip of his beer. This hadn't turned out to be as bad after all.

* * *

**awww how cute are they? and yes this was necesary as to Finn being a step further into growing up! School starts next chapter! Who's excited and want to know what happens when Finn visits Rachel at NYADA for the first time?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Promise You'll Be There To Pull Me Trough**

**"Everyone deserves their independence Finn, and whatever you have to deal with on a daily basis should not define how you live your life. Should not give you chains, but the ability to break them." Finn had always had a disability to deal with but he was a fighter and no matter what, he knew he had to do whatever it took, but not alone. Sequel to "if they hurt you, they hurt me too."  
A/N: hello lovely people! I hope you like this new chapter! I'm so glad everyone is liking the sequel, as always it's so special to my heart so thank you...  
On to the story! Enjoy!  
I don't own Glee!  
Chapter 5:**

Finn looked down to his feet as he walked besides Rachel. This had always been a struggle for Finn, not being able to hold her hand when they walked, unless she took his hand and insisted about it, but today Finn was really anxious and she knew it. It was her first day at NYADA. They would be starting school with a day difference, and she had asked him to accompany her.  
"Are you alright Finn?" She asked. He said yes and gave her a half smirk.  
"I have to get used to walking farther than I did in school Rach, all and all it's good practice."  
She had wondered how Finn would manage school more than once, touched on the subject a couple times and yet he had blown her over and said he had it handled. "It's just this way..." She indicated as they arrived to a building, Rachel held the door open for Finn to enter.  
"Let's just find somewhere to sit."  
"You think Kurt is around here somewhere?"  
"He must be." She scanned for Kurt with her eyes, he had gone in ahead of them to get emotionally ready for this stage of his life, as he called it. It wasn't long before he found them though.  
"Oh my god! Can you believe we are here? It's only just hit me!" He said grabbing on to Rachel's hand. "Come on, I got us some seats." The three of them took a seat.  
"So?" His brother asked Finn. "What do you think?"  
"Looks like it does on the brochures," Finn said oddly quiet.  
"It does, I love it! I can believe we'll be here for the next 4 years!"

4 long years.

They began to watch people walk in. Everyone too engulfed on the fact they were there to even notice the others, but Finn was really tentative as to watch others, he did so during gym for most of his life.  
"Isn't this exciting?" Kurt told a boy who sat next to him. The boy smiled kindly but didn't say a word.  
"I think you're getting a little bit over yourself Kurt." Finn said mockingly.  
"Shut up party popper, this is my day and nothing you say or do is going to ruin my mood."  
"Okay..." Finn said rolling his eyes. He turned around to watch as Rachel sat there watching people enter.  
"How are you?"  
"Anxious, but otherwise okay." She told him with a smile taking his free hand as the other held on to the crutches. Rachel brushed his knuckles which had turned a bit red from the long walk. "Here." She reached on her purse to take a bottle of cream and his gloves, which he refused to wear most times because it made his hands most sweaty.  
The introduction course went on rather quickly, people talked and a few of them made a quick connection as they talked to each other, but All and all it was a little bit too formal. As they walked outside the building they spotted Santana who had come to accompany Finn back to the loft so that Rachel and Kurt could begin with their schedule.  
"A bunch of rich kids?" She said as soon as she found them. "What a dump." Finn smiled. They began to walk back to the main entrance. Finn had gone back to staring at his feet so he wouldn't trip over.  
"Hey." He heard a voice say. It was a boy he'd seen earlier. "You guys new?"  
"I am." Rachel said with a smile. "And so is Kurt." She motioned to the boy next to her. "Santana and Finn don't go here, they'd be starting in NYU soon."  
"Nice." The boy said with a smile. "You going on broadway I'd say."  
"What gave me away?" She asked shyly.  
"You just gave me this vibe." He told her. "I'm Manny by the way."  
"Rachel." She extended her hand."nice meeting you."  
"Uff. Good we've got that awkwardness out of the way, I hate the first day of school."  
"So this is us," Santana said reaching the gate, by now Rachel knew Finn was a bit too tired.  
"It was good to meet you guys, I hope we can see more of each other soon." Manny said, Finn freed his hand to shake his.  
"Come on Frankenteen. Say goodbye and let's go."  
"Have a great first day Rach." Finn smiled.  
"Thank you." She said kissing him softly on the lips.  
"Alright, alright, yes have a good day too Kurt, of course Finn, why thank you." Finn chucked.  
"Have a great first day too Kurt." Finn smiled. The cab Santana had called parked right in front of them and with one last kiss from Rachel, Santana and Finn got into the car and on their way to the loft.

* * *

By the time Kurt and Rachel had returned, Santana had already left for her shift at the diner and Finn was getting ready for his own first day the next day. Rachel reached the bedroom.  
"Hey." She said softly. "How is it going?"  
Finn looked up and sighed. She knew he was really nervous.  
"Finn..."  
"What,"  
"It will be fine, it's just like any first day of school." She joined him on the bed.  
"It's not, you're not going to be there." It was true, ever since he'd gone to a regular school when he was 10, Rachel had always been there.  
"Yeah but... That's a good thing I mean we are going to experience new things on our own and... You'll have Santana."  
"Oh what a great comfort." Finn smirked.  
"You know she means well, it's like having your own personal bodyguard."  
"And you have Kurt."  
"Now that's great comfort." She smiled softly leaning to kiss him. Finn grew eager as the kiss grew deeper.  
"Oh my god! My eyes! At least lock the door so I know not to come in!" Kurt squealed.  
"It is our room Kurt and I didn't hear you knocking..." Finn frowned.  
"Oh yes well, just remember your mom said she'd castrate you if something were to happen."  
"Did you need something Kurt?"  
"Yes, for one I need you to stop sucking face. And two I just wanted to make sure you were alright since you start school in 10 hours."  
"I'm fine." His brother said.  
"Alright, I'll go now, put on some earplugs, good night." Kurt said not too convinced, taking Finn's hand for a second and kissing Rachel. "Good night."  
"night Kurt."

* * *

"Breathing much Lurch?" Santana walked closely to Finn as he wheeled his way inside the main building, his crutches packed on the back bag. "You're way out of shape."  
"You're not helping..." He breathed.  
"Aw, sorry do you want me to go get Rachel?"  
"Keep walking..."  
"Finn! Santana!" Charlie caught up with them. "How's it going?"  
"It's going..."  
"Did you get your schedules yet?" Santana had opted for physical therapy which was in a whole different building so Finn was glad he'd met Charlie.  
"Nah, I was actually looking for you, I want you to meet someone..." Finn and Santana followed Charlie up to the side, there was a couple and a young boy standing there.  
"Mom, dad... This is Finn and that's Santana." Charlie smiled widely.  
"Hello Finn, Santana, nice to meet you." His mother said sweetly. "Excited?"  
"Yes, it's a little nerve wracking though, at least that's what my brother calls it." Finn said.  
"Well, it will get easier, specially if you are surrounded by your friends." Finn noticed the young boy, which he guessed was Charlie's brother looking curiously at him.  
"What happened to your legs?" He asked.  
"Simon..."  
"It's fine, well simon I was... I had some problems when I was a baby so my legs ended up not really working the way they should, I'm used to using those right here." He motioned to his crutches. "But between you and me? I like the chair a little better sometimes..." He winked.  
"He means he likes to be one lazy butt head." Santana mused. Finn saw Simon acknowledge his explanation.  
"Anyways Simon. You and Finn can talk some other time, we must let him get to class."  
"Simon has Aspergers..." Charlie explained as they pulled away. "He's high functioning in the society as of now but sometimes is a bit too hard for him to, well say hi,"  
Finn smiled. "I like him. He's shy, I was too,"  
Charlie sighed. "Wait until you really meet him, he's not shy in the least, not for a ten year old."

* * *

The week quickly winded down, Finn felt more and more comfortable with school as Charlie and Santana helped him with the transition. He had a pretty heavy week ahead already, but in truth they all had, so by the time Friday came by, Finn felt like he'd barely seen Rachel so he'd ask Charlie who had a car if he'd drive him to NYADA to surprise Rachel.  
"Are you sure it's this way Finn?" Charlie asked, then they saw Rachel talking to some kids. She spotted her very tall boyfriend quickly, surprise and delight written in her face.  
"Finn! Hi!"  
"Hey." He said smiling. "surprised?"  
"I am." She said kissing his cheek.  
"Hey, you remember Charlie right? He drove me here."  
"Guilty as charged." Charlie raised his hand. "How are you Rachel?"  
"Good thank you!" They began making small talk until Finn spotted a boy making their way, a boy that wasn't Manny.  
"Rachel." The boy said with a dreamy smile. "I was wondering where you were."  
"She's right here." Finn let out without thinking. "I'm Finn by the way, Finn Hudson, Rachel's boyfriend..." He saw the boy change manners entirely. "You're Finn?" Charlie shared a look with the taller boy.  
"That's right... Were you expecting something different?" He asked, jealously dancing in his voice. Rachel had not noticed though.  
"Of course not man, it's just Rachel's told me a lot about you..."  
""Funny, she hasn't mentioned you..." Finn let in.  
"I'm Brody." He extended his hand which Finn skillfully took to shake, dropping a crutch in the process, Brody leaned to pick it up. "Here you go buddy."  
"Thanks" he said with a smile.

"Don't mention it. Listen Rachel I have to get going, I'll see you soon huh? Finn nice meeting you..." Finn nodded as Rachel said her goodbyes, Brody walked right past Finn as his hands began to sweat and somehow the crutches gave in under his weight. Then Finn felt something making him stumble forward, Charlie pulled him back before he hit the ground. "You okay dude?"  
"I'm fine..." Finn said dryly. He saw Brody continue walking without a hitch.

* * *

"Finn?" Rachel knocked on the bedroom door. Everyone had gone to the diner so they were alone, Rachel had brought him dinner as he worked hard on his homework. "Hey, I thought you might be hungry."  
"Hey." She looked over his shoulder as he worked hard on his desk, other than the bed."is it hard?"  
"nah, just basic subjects, Not much different than high school really...Not everyone has dancing as a subject Rach." He said with a smile, she rolled her eyes. She had bumped heads with her dance teacher more than once and it was just the first week. "So Brody..."  
"What about him?" She asked curiously.  
"I don't know, he just doesn't give me a good vibe Rach, you say he's older right?"  
"Yes, by a year... Finn what's this about?"  
"You told him about me?" She nodded.  
"Yes of course I did." She said sternly.  
"So why did he, I don't know... Seemed surprised?" It was an honest question and by the looks of it Rachel had not told him enough.  
"I don't know, maybe he wasn't expecting for you to be so tall since I showed him a picture of us, I'm siting on your lap..." Something inside Finn clicked, he stood up and moved to the bed, tenderly siting beside her, what came next wasn't tender but she felt his lips against his. Finn was jealous and he knew it, they were both pretty insecure for an amount of different reasons. But at this moment there was noting but confidence radiating from Finn, she was aware of this when he pined her down on the bed and kissed her neck.  
"Finn..." She gasped when he bit her lip.  
"Just so you know? I've been reading that book Sam got for me..." He said huskily.

_Oh boy, this was going to be a problem._

**So? What did you think? The kids are in school! Yes! Let's see how they do! And Finn doesn't really like Brody, well he never did... Stay tuned for a special visit from Puck who's got big news! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Promise You'll Be There To Pull Me Trough,**

**"Everyone deserves their independence Finn, and whatever you have to deal with on a daily basis should not define how you live your life. Should not give you chains, but the ability to break them."**

**Finn had always had a disability to deal with but he was a fighter and no matter what, he knew he had to do whatever it took, but not alone. Sequel to "if they hurt you, they hurt me too."**

**As always, this is so close to my heart and I hope that true my own experience I do the character of Finn Hudson justice.**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own glee... Cory, this is for you!**

**Chapter**** 6: **

Puck had finally made it to New York to see his little brother for the first time since he'd moved there. He and Quinn made their way trough the airport not really expecting anyone to be there to pick them up since they wanted to surprise Finn. And yet Rachel was there to meet them at the gate.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you are here!" Rachel said hugging Puck tightly "Finn is going to be so happy to see you guys!"

"Hey pixie girl" Rachel pouted breaking the hug as Quinn rolled her eyes. "You look good, New York definitely suits you" He gave her a look, that in other moment in time would mean he was flirting with her.

"Okay, jet lag is finally getting to you..." Quinn said pulling him by the shirt. "Lead the way Rachel." The smaller girl smiled as she made her way to the exit, not missing a detail on all she wanted to show the new comers about the wonderful city she had loved since she had reason.

"Wow, I wish I could call a cab that fast" Puck said as the third yellow car swung past them. Rachel was used to Puck's teasing as they had become incredibly close over the years. He moved to the side of the sidewalk and whistled, just like that, a car pulled in front of them. Rachel then remarked he was just as wild as Santana who with a whisk of her fingers was able to get a cab. "Ladies first..." Noah motioned to the girls who rolled their eyes at him, but Rachel quickly dismissed being annoyed with Finn's brother because she was too engulfed in telling Quinn about school.

"And so I have these friends, Manny whom Finn absolutely loves, they spend hours glued to the Xbox just playing these violent games, which I think they do to compensate that they are not capable of hurting a single fly... and then there's Brody, who Finn doesn't take too kindly after..."

"Brody huh?" Quinn said suspiciously. "And he's your dance teacher..." She said looking over at Puck.

"Substitute." Rachel remarked. "My... anyway, he's way better than Miss July, she's... she likes to make my life a living hell..."

"And Brody is too nice, right?" Puck suddenly said. "Yep, he's flirting with you..."

"Puck, you are not helping..." Quinn said as Rachel looked distraught. "But he's right Rachel... I mean has he met Finn?"

"Yes..." she said quickly. "And like I said they are not each other's biggest fans, but..."

"Oh Berry, you don't want to see my baby brother be truly pissed, he'd want to kick that guy over with his crutches... it ain't pretty..."

* * *

"Finn! Would you get the door?" Kurt called after his brother as someone knocked on the door. "I'm about to go off to work and I'm already late..."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming..." Finn said moving his way trough the apartment. He grabbed on to every surface available because of his insistence of not wanting to use his crutches at home and using socks, which didn't help his case. "Hold on!"

"About time!" Came Puck's voice as soon as Finn opened the door. His excitement over who he'd found on the other side of the door clearly showed as Puck hugged him, almost making him stumble backwards. "It's good to see you little brother... look at you a true New Yorker, I hope you are better than Rachel when it comes to calling cabs..."

"Puck... wait.. why are you guys here?" He said as they broke the hug and he saw Quinn who was hiding Rachel behind her. "I mean, I'm so happy to see you but..."

"Surprise!" Rachel squealed. "Puck and Quinn had some free time from work for a few days so we wanted to surprise you..." Finn smiled as Quinn made her way to hug him too, playfully ruffling his hair as she used to do when he was younger. "Finn, have you seriously gotten taller? How is that possible?"

"I eat all my veggies?" Finn smiled. His girlfriend blushed as puck shot her a look.

"I'm sure you do..." Quinn laughed.

"Although I don't want to grow anymore... My crutches don't have that many inches left..."

"Oh good, you are here!" Kurt said on his way out.

"You knew too?" Finn asked looking at everybody. "And Santana..."

"Yes, she knew too, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out from Kurt..." Puck mused. "It's good to see you bro."

"Haha, yes... precious, but I have to go... someone's got to bring the bacon home around here..." Kurt said his hellos to Puck and Quinn and promised to make dinner for everyone when he got back.

* * *

Finn couldn't believe Puck was here in New York. He and Quinn called him almost everyday but having him here was a total different kind of cool.

He had been dying to see his brother for so long, while Rachel and Quinn got started on dinner with Kurt's directions over the phone a few hours later, Puck had it down to Finn about his life in New York, although they had been raised in a small town and Finn had been pretty independent for most of his life, Puck often wondered what was really going on with him, he had heard about the Christopher incident but decided not to really ask Finn about it since the man had always been a touchy thing among them, he would wait until Finn was ready to tell him about it, now girls were a different matter for Puck.

"So... I take it school is good?" His big brother asked. Finn talked about Charlie and how having a friend at school was really helping him out of his shell. "It's good Finn, I'd like to meet this Charlie guy..."

"He sort of reminds me of you a bit actually, but he doesn't have a girlfriend and he isn't going to get married without telling mom..." Puck almost chocked.

"I don't know what you are talking about..." Puck said eyeing the girls. "I haven't..."

"So that ring on her finger doesn't mean anything?" Finn inquired.

"You've been spending too much time with Kurt." Puck groaned. "Fine, yes I asked Q to marry me but we haven't really... made it official. Not to mom or anyone else anyway."

Finn smiled. "So she really made you better huh?" Finn said of Puck's wild ways. "I'm happy for you dude, I really am."

"Yes well, let's see if mommy dearest doesn't kill me before I go trough with this..." He sounded serious.

"She'll be happy for you." Finn said. "Just don't make her a grandma just yet, I don't think she's mentally ready for that..." Both brothers laughed as the girls joined them.

"What's so funny?" Quinn asked.

"Ummm... guy talk." Finn said quickly.

"Finn, we could hear you all the way over there, and I already know about Quinn's ring, she told me about it as soon as it happened..."

* * *

Diner came and with that Santana and Kurt, the girls and Kurt gushed about the ring and how Carole would react to the news.

"Will they ever get tired of it..." Puck groaned.

"Hey better you than me, mom would kill me if I did that with Rachel..."

"Unless your friend Brody had other plans..." Puck said. He could see how his brother's manner changed at the mention of that name.

"She told you?"

"Yeah, about you and your best bud.." Puck said. Finn wasn't amused. "You know she'd never do anything stupid enough to hurt you right?" Finn sighed. "she was jealous of Santana when you guys were little..." Finn relaxed a bit. "Plus, the guy is a donkey face douche.."

"That's what I said..." Santana said behind them. "Why would she want that when she's got you all to herself..." There was a bit of mockery in her voice but it made Finn wonder. He had wanted to offer Rachel stuff Brody couldn't, but what exactly did he have to give?

* * *

**so.. Yay! Quinn and Puck are in town! And I love bonding time! we'll see more of them next time as Finn helps Puck tell Carole about wanting to get married and what happens when an apparent accident turns into suspicion for Santana? Stay tuned! Thanks for reading! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Promise You'll Be There To Pull Me Trough,**

**"Everyone deserves their independence Finn, and whatever you have to deal with on a daily basis should not define how you live your life. Should not give you chains, but the ability to break them."**

**Finn had always had a disability to deal with but he was a fighter and no matter what, he knew he had to do whatever it took, but not alone. Sequel to "if they hurt you, they hurt me too."**

**As always, this is so close to my heart and I hope that true my own experience I do the character of Finn Hudson justice.**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Glee! You might want to slap Rachel in this chapter, I know I did, but we need a bit of drama, it's Glee after all, even if the reasons behind it make no sense. **

**Chapter 7: **

Finn woke up with a sharp pain on his back. He didn't know where he was as he came to. The last thing he remembered was being at the bar with Puck and Quinn.

"Oh My God Finn!" Quinn smiled as she looked up to see him moving on the bed. "Are you okay?"

"Do you remember what happened bro?" Puck asked worriedly.

"No, not really, what's..."

"Finn!" Seeing Carole crash inside his room was a new one, he never thought a minor fall will make his mother come to New York to check on him, then again, this was Carole and he was always her baby. "Oh sweetie, I'm so glad you are okay, I was just calling Will to tell him to come since you had not woken up." She said clinging on to her phone and eyeing Puck closely. "I am still waiting on an explanation on why you let your brother take you to a bar in the middle of the school week." Finn felt as a little kid again.

"Relax okay, he's a grown man, you don't have to tell on me for taking him out, he wanted to go, he's been working his butt off in school and dealing with some girl crap, so yeah I wanted to take my man of a brother out, is that a crime?" Puck said quickly, thankfully he had not said anything about Chris and his fallout with Finn in the early school year.

"Where's Rachel?" Finn asked, it was clear his girlfriend wasn't at his bedside, and his mother was, which made him a bit anxious.

"Oh goodness, Finn you are still in one piece! When Puck called us about your slip I thought you had craked your head in two or something..." Kurt came in carrying a tray with coffee. Rachel behind him.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" She asked walking up to him.

"Better, I guess, I just... I don't know what happened... I don't remember going to the bar..." Finn admitted akwardly. Rachel and Kurt shared a look.

"You don't remember Brody inviting us to come and sing with his friends?" Kurt asked. Puck rolled his eyes. Brody? Awesome.

"No, I would remember that for sure..." Finn said as Carole excused herself to go and call Burt who was waiting on an update. "Since I can't seem to be able to brush Brody off me." Rachel knew he was jealous. Even growing up, he had never been insecure about being with Rachel because he knew mostly everyone who they hung out with.

"Finn... If you would only give Brody a chance, he was just trying to be nice, it's not his fault you fell..." She said a little too convinced of her own words. And pain washed over Finn.

"Ah well, I think we should leave you two to talk a bit, clearly this doesn't concern us..." Kurt said nervously.

"No, I don't know what's gotten into you Rach but you seem to be defending some guy you barely know over me, who you've been with like forever..."

"Finn, I didn't mean it like that, it's just... Brody is my friend, the first friend I've had since we started school in New York, and I don't see the problem you see in him."

"Well for one, he's a guy and he looks like he wants something more than just being friends with you..."

* * *

"Are you going to tell mom about you and Quinn, you know..." Finn asked Puck as he was left alone with his brother, they had to keep him overnight for observation since he didn't really remember, well he did but, he had said he didn't being invited by Brody because he really couldn't care less about the guy who apparently had the hots for his girlfriend, and sure, he was more athletic and build up and, yeah, he wasn't confined to a pair of crutches like Finn was.

"Are you going to keep lying about not remembering what happened?" Puck snorted back. "I know you Finn, you are mad at Rachel but dude, she's a girl and sure she might feel a little bit swooned by that donkey face dude but she is just that, she loves you."

"Maybe not as much." Finn admitted. "He isn't, I don't know, falling on his ass every five seconds." Finn eyed Puck."So are you telling mom?"

"I'm going to hold it off for a couple more hours, let her smother you for a while longer, I need all the leverage I can."

* * *

"This is what you guys want?" Carole said as soon as Puck had told her his plans to marry Quinn. "Noah?"

"It is... and before you go all mama bear on me, I promise I won't be having kids anytime soon, not until we know we can afford them anyway." He said.

"Then, what's the rush?" His mother asked. Puck sighed. "I'm sorry honey, but I just don't want you to do anything rash, you might say you want to wait and be established and everything, but... well babies happen and if you do this there is no going back on being just a kid."

"That's just it Carole." Quinn said. "We are not children, and we have thought this trough a lot."

"And I know how you might feel because of what happened to you when we were kids but, I want you to know I don't plan on throwing a stunt like the one Christopher did, I am not my father."

"I know you are not Puck." Carole said eyeing Finn who seemed to be sleeping. "Of course I know you are not, but I am just..."

"I love Quinn mom, isn't that enough?" Carole was crying. She had lost her hope when Chris had walked away and yet finding Burt had given her the strength to believe things could go better, and she had seen Puck grow up before her eyes since that moment when he had to be the man of the house.

"I don't know if that's enough, but I hope it is Noah."

* * *

"You did it right this time Berry." Santana said as the two of them were left alone in the apartment. "Frankenteen just texted me to tell you to stop calling him, what did you do?" Rachel had been crawled up in front of the TV since she got home after Kurt told her it was better for her to cool off and wait for Finn not to be mad at her.

"I defended Brody instead of Finn, I am horrible but... I don't know. I felt like I needed to defend Brody because he didn't do anything to Finn, not really, he's just being insecure about me having a boy who is my friend who isn't gay."

"Really? That's what you are working on with?" Her friend asked. "No wonder he's mad at you." Santana held her breath for a second. "Okay. I will find a way for Finn to forgive you but you have to forget about your donkey face BBF." Rachel sniffed.

"What? Why?"

"Because I think he wanted to hurt Finn."

* * *

**Okay guys, don't hate Rachel, I have not a doubt in my mind she adores Finn, yet this a new city and she is well, being quite cannon like about her ambitions, why? Because it wouldn't be Finchel if there wasn't drama and two, she's been swoon by everything that's happening, but something might make her wake up to a rough reality soon. Thank you for reading! Please review! **


End file.
